


Bill Gates Fanfic

by SrtArminA



Category: Apple - Fandom, Bill Gates - Fandom, Microsoft - Fandom, Steve Jobs (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtArminA/pseuds/SrtArminA
Summary: Janis Fallon nasceu em Seattle, Washington, em 1955. Quando pequena, era a única garota da escola e todos os meninos gostavam dela. Talvez por ser filha do diretor, ela era quase que "intocável" mas Bill Gates pareceu querer arriscar quando ela pediu ajuda pra estudar, daí cresceu um enorme amizade... ou talvez algo a mais, que duraria anos.Baseado em alguns fatos reais mas a personagem Janis Fallon foi inventada e alguns acontecimentos alterados. Essa história é feita apenas por diversão, ou seja, de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Não tenho intenção alguma de difamar qualquer pessoa citada ou de ofender algum leitor com o enredo ou com qualquer outro elemento da fanfic.





	1. February 1969

**Author's Note:**

> Eu nem pensei que iria realmente fazer uma fanfic no wattpad mas vamos lá...
> 
> Bom, eu tava muito apaixonada pelo Bill Gates (e agora também pelo Steve Jobs) e decidi fazer umas sinopses de imagines no meu fc do Twitter (@/chillippotts). Em uma bela tarde eu conectei alguns desses imagines e se formou uma sinopse pra fanfic. Eu escrevi 5 capítulos e irei posta-lós agora, quando terminar os outros 4 eu posto eles também.
> 
> Espero que gostem.

Na Lakeside School, as primeiras amizades de Bill surgiram no laboratório de informática. Uma salinha perto da entrada do prédio era onde os alunos interessados se reuniam para estudar sobre programação. O grupo fora fundado por dois alunos do segundo ano do ensino médio: Paul Allen e Ric Weiland. Demorou algum tempo até que o pequeno Gates conseguisse arrastar sua nova melhor amiga para o grupo mas enfim conseguiu; ela não era tão entusiasmada com programação ou com os números, mas era incrível com ideias e com palavras — seja para motivar alguém, arranjar uma parceria, conseguir algum patrocínio ou convencer de que a ideia era boa. Ela foi importante principalmente quando uma firma local os contratou para fazer o programa de pagamento.

Paul era daqueles garotos descolados que usava uma jaqueta de couro e ainda cativava os alunos do ensino fundamental. Quando a firma os contatou, eles certamente aceitaram a proposta mas não sabiam o que fazer com os alunos do oitavo ano — Bill, Kent e Janis. A situação estava ficando estranha por conta disso, principalmente que numa escola para garotos havia apenas uma garota e a sociedade era muito machista; então decidiram que iriam fazer sem os três, expulsando-os do projeto.

— Acho que não imagina o quanto esse problema é difícil. Se me pedir para voltar, vou ficar no controle disso e de tudo que me pedir para fazer. — Janis estava brava e com razão, mas ninguém esperava que ela fosse explodir com Paul e Ric. Novamente os olhos de Bill se iluminaram olhando a colega.

Depois de semanas de trabalho, Paul percebeu que Janis estava certa. Então pediu ajuda e ela assumiu o controle. O diretor, no caso seu pai, começou a perceber que ela estava gastando tempo demais com o grupo de programação mas como suas notas também estavam subindo, não reclamou. Ela estava emergida, dando ideias a todos sobre o que fazer e como fazer. Por mais que Bill e Kent também tivessem voltado ao grupo, trabalhavam menos do que ela.

Bill e Kent estavam sempre saindo e conversavam o dia inteiro pelo telefone. Evans sempre carregava uma pasta grande com revistas e coisas diferentes; ele era o melhor aluno da sala, era inteligente e lia tudo o que podia. Os dois estavam sempre planejando o que iriam fazer no futuro.

— Você deveria ler a Fortune Magazine! — Kent disse, tirando da pasta um exemplar e dando para o amigo. Bill já havia visto aquilo em algum lugar mas na época não se interessava por negócios.

Foi em janeiro de 1969 que os pensamentos começaram a aflorar não mente de Gates: "O que faremos? Deveríamos ser CEOs? Que tipo de impacto teríamos? Deveríamos ser generais? Embaixadores?" A ideia de que algumas pessoas era muito bem sucedidas era interessante. O que eles sabiam? O que fizeram? O que as levou a ter esse tipo de sucesso? E porque alguns setores tinham poucas empresas grandes e outros tinham várias empresas pequenas? Mas todos os pensamentos voltavam para aquela que fazia seus olhos brilharem: Janis. Ele queria ser um homem bem sucedido mas o que ele mais queria era te-la ao seu lado, como sua melhor amiga e esposa. 


	2. August 1971

Paul já havia se formado havia dois anos e agora Bill estava no segundo ano. O diretor do Lakeside chamou os três alunos prodígios para resolver um problema: a escola havia se juntado a um colégio local só de meninas, o que resultava em um corpo discente espalhado por dois campus e ninguém conseguia fazer os cronogramas das aulas. Então pediram a três adolescentes para que resolvessem o cronograma de mais de 400 alunos. O número de restrições era inacreditável: não podia ter aula de bateria no andar de cima e o coral embaixo porque o isolamento acústico não dava conta, alguns alunos não poderiam ser colocados juntos, os professores não poderiam dar quatro aulas seguidas, tinha que ter horário de almoço e tudo isso tinha que acabar as 3 horas da tarde.

Estavam trabalhando demais nisso, quase que as férias inteira mas quando Kent foi fazer um curso de alpinismo... ele não voltou mais. Havia caído. Foi inesperado. Eles se sentiram estranhos, as pessoas não sabiam o que dizer para os dois adolescentes. Janis se lembra de ver Bill chorando na frente da capela e ir consola-lo, mesmo que estivesse passando pelo mesmo.

Janis tirou uma semana do pensamento; onde ia para a fazenda de seus avós e ficava sem falar com ninguém, apenas ela e seus pensamentos. Bill sabia que não conseguiria sozinho e chamou Paul para ajudá-lo a terminar os cronogramas. Eles levaram camas dobráveis para o laboratório e trabalhavam sem parar. Quando Janis finalmente voltou faltava pouco mais de uma semana, Paul se lembra de pensar "Essa era a garota que eu conversei a três anos? Uau" porque realmente ela havia mudado e estava mais bonita do que nunca, mas ele não pode deixar de notar os olhos iluminados do loiro.

— Você gosta dele, não? — Paul perguntou para Janis, que observava Bill dormir em cima do teclado. Era algo comum, as vezes ele simplesmente deitava a cabeça no teclado e dormia, ele acordava meio grogue, olhava a tela e continuava a digitar exatamente onde parou. Ela riu da pergunta.

— Ele é o irmão que eu não tive, sabe? Eu nunca conseguiria gostar dele desse jeito.

Faltando poucas horas para o prazo final, eles conseguiram fazer o programa rodar e faturaram uma boa grana com a escola. Logo, outras escolas também queriam que eles fizessem seus cronogramas. Eles estavam mais unidos do que nunca mas além da programação, também deveriam aproveitar mais a companhia um dos outros. Paul adorava Jimi Hendrix, principalmente a música "Are you experienced?"; ele queria ver como os dois adolescentes eram quando estavam bebados ou chapados, então ele mesmo providenciou a bebida e a maconha. Da primeira vez que Bill tomou whisky, ele não quis ir para casa e dormiu na capela do Lakeside. Houve a vez que Paul levou maconha...

— Quantas garotas você já beijou? — Ele não respondeu a pergunta da garota, aquilo pegou-o de surpresa. — Eu posso te beijar? — Ate hoje não se sabe se era o efeito da maconha em Janis ou seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Ele não mexeu um músculo e ela estava chapada demais para ter o mínimo senso sobre se deveria ou não proceder com aquela ideia louca. Então se aproximou e colou seus lábios nos dele. Bill havia beijado apenas uma menina sua vida inteira, por causa de Paul, mas já havia visto várias pessoas fazerem isso então talvez devesse ir mais a fundo. Ele gostava dela, era sua chance, então caprichou no beijo e na pegada.

É oficial que Janis deu os primeiros passos no relacionamento dos dois: primeira conversa, primeiro chaveco — mesmo que ele não tivesse percebido isso na hora —, primeiro beijo e até o pedido de namoro. Exatamente, eles começaram a namorar em outubro do mesmo ano que deram o primeiro beijo e como continuavam trabalhando em trio, Paul sempre ficava de vela. As vezes ele trabalhava tanto que a única forma dele descansar era passar um tempo com a sua namorada... sozinhos.

A verdade era que Bill Gates era incrível de cama; podia parecer um nerdzinho estranho enquanto estivesse andando nas ruas mas quando se tratava de sexo, sabia fazer como mais ninguém. Seus encontros variavam entre encontros carinhosos em que eles ficavam horas apenas passando a mão um no cabelo do outro, sorrindo e dando carinho e encontros sexuais em que eles faziam de tudo para saciar seus hormônios — afinal eram adolescentes. Ele gostava de se sentir no controle da situação e quase sempre era o dominante, a menos que ela quisesse experimentar algo novo como amarra-lo na cabeceira da cama ou algum fetiche desse tipo. O pior foi uma vez quando Paul entrou no quarto e viu os dois transando. Até hoje ele lembra dessa cena e principalmente dele fechando a porta rápido e falando "Eu não vi nada!".

Para os dois, não havia nada que pudesse melhorar em sua vida pessoal e a profissional estava no mesmo ritmo. Quando uma hidroelétrica não conseguia informatizar o sistema, alguém disse: "Tem Gates, Allen e Fallon". Ao chegarem a entrevista eles ficaram surpresos, quase como "Espera aí! São crianças!". Sabiam que estavam tomando proporções maiores quando tiveram que se ausentar da escola por um semestre e se mudarem para Vancouver, em Washington, para programar o computador da companhia de água e luz. 


	3. January 1975

A família Gates estava certa de que aquela era a mulher da vida de Bill, a mulher com que ele iria para a faculdade, iria se casar e constituir uma vida.

Ambos passaram na prestigiada Harvard mas nenhum curso inspirava mais o loiro do que seu trabalho com computadores. Era muito determinado a fazer as coisas que gostava de fazer, aquilo que não lhe interessava muito — o que normalmente incluía as matérias acadêmicas — ele tendia a passar adiante e passar apenas com talento. Havia um curso de introdução à literatura grega e ele não havia feito nenhum dos trabalhos, passou a noite anterior ao teste acordado e dormiu numa parte do exame, ainda sim ganhando um B+. Por outro lado, Janis aproveitava cada minuto que tinha ali na faculdade e começou a se destacar até mesmo nas matérias em que não gostava — ou até mesmo não participava. De certa forma eles estavam se afastando mas insistiriam na relação mesmo se isso fosse a última coisa que fizessem na vida.

Já era o segundo ano de faculdade quando Paul deu uma cópia da revista Popular Eletronics para Gates e, na capa, havia um computador lendário chamado Altair 8800. Então os dois amigos começaram a programar para o computador novo, sem a amiga. Quando Paul foi a Albuquerque demonstrar o novo software aos fabricantes, ele percebeu que havia um problema pois esqueceram de escrever a inicialização e sem ela, não poderia fazer o upload no computador novo. Então escreveu a mão, durante o voo, sabendo que se houvesse qualquer erro não funcionaria — mas felizmente deu tudo perto. Foi então que a Microsoft nasceu.

— Então... você vai só largar a faculdade? E vai para Albuquerque? — As feições de Janis eram impagáveis, ela estava preocupada demais com o outro.

— Aqui não é meu lugar, não é isso que eu vou passar o resto da minha vida fazendo. A Microsoft vai revolucionar o mundo com softwares e... — Foi interrompido antes que conseguisse terminar de se explicar.

— Microsoft? Você já tem um nome pra empresa?

— Eu e Paul escolhemos... — É claro que o mais velho estaria junto dele naquela ideia maluca. Ela respirou fundo.

— E se não der certo? — Ela olhou em seus olhos, não como uma ameaça para ele continuar a faculdade mas sim com preocupação sobre o que aconteceria.

— E se der? — Ele se aproximou dela. Foi instantâneo: ela o abraçou.

— Você vai ser um ótimo desenvolvedor de software... se é que isso existe. — Ela disse e ele soltou uma risada nasal.

— Eu te amo. — Bill sussurrou, agora olhando nos olhos da menor.

— Eu também te amo.

Aquilo marcou o final de quatro anos de namoro. Os sorrisos de despedida eram os piores, o obrigada por tudo que tinham feito um pelo outro, todos os sorrisos, sentimentos, palavras, olhares e toques, era um grande obrigada por todo o tempo que haviam passado juntos e ambos tinham uma certeza: jamais amariam alguém igual se amaram. Consequentemente a amizade também se encerraria com o tempo por causa da distância — certamente ligar para um outro estado nos anos 70 custaria uma fortuna — e só se veriam novamente em 1982.

Bill abandonou a faculdade e se mudou com Paul para Albuquerque, no Novo México. Em 1981, a Microsoft desenvolvia o MS-DOS para a IBM enquanto Janis terminava a faculdade; ela foi morar na Califórnia para trabalhar em uma agência como assessora de imprensa. 


	4. March 1982

Depois que Paul descobriu um Linfoma não Hodgkin, uma derivação de câncer que começava no sistema linfático, deixou a Microsoft para poder descansar ja que Bill falava que ele deveria trabalhar mais. O que poderíamos dizer sobre? Gates era um workaholic e não ligava o quanto de tempo estava trabalhando, sempre deveria fazer mais — e pensava que o amigo deveria fazer o mesmo. As vezes ouviam-se gritos dos dois em meio a discussões.

Como seu melhor amigo estava indisponível, decidiu chamar o jovem Steve Pallmer, que atingia as expectativas da empresa, como acompanhante no evento anual de tecnologia. O foco era coletar ideias para produtos e softwares. "O que as pessoas queriam? O que as empresas precisavam? Como vamos fazer?" Eram essas as perguntas que precisavam ser respondidas até o final da feira. Pallmer saiu por um segundo para ir ao banheiro mas naquele momento a merda já estava feita: Bill Gates havia visto sua ex companheira.

Desde 1975 não se viam, isso significa que não via aquele rosto a exatos 7 anos. Mesmo tendo terminado o relacionamento para continuar com a empresa, ele ainda a achava a mulher mais bonita que já havia visto na vida, mesmo que já tivesse saído com outras pessoas era aquele o sorriso que parecia ilumina-lo. Ninguém chegava aos pés dela. Sentiu uma pontada no coração só de ver ela rins e sendo feliz sem ele, alguns pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça sobre como ela nem ao menos se lembraria dele. Janis virou a tempo de vê-lo encarando; ao invés de fingir que não o viu e continuar conversando com quem fosse ou ir embora, ela acenou e fez questão de se aproximar dele. Bill reparou o jeito que ela jogou o cabelo e percebeu o novo corte, as roupas também estavam diferentes já que ela não costumava usar vestidos antes — sejamos sinceros que ela estava bem produzida para uma simples feira de tecnologia no que se tornaria o Vale do Silício. Eles poderiam parecer totais desconhecidos já que não tinham nenhum traço em comum, apenas pessoas como Paul e amigos de escola saberiam o que havia acontecido entre eles.

— Faz tempo que não te vejo! O que? 6 ou 7 anos? Que loucura! — Realmente, quando era mais nova pensava que iriam ficar para sempre juntos. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. — Você ainda parece ter 15 anos.

— Você tá linda! — Ele disse sem pensar duas vezes e sentiu seu coração esquentar quando ela corou.

— Agora eu só te vejo dando entrevistas! Você e o Paul estavam trabalhando para a IBM, não? — Gates percebeu que ela realmente se importava ou pelo menos que estava por dentro do mundo da tecnologia.

— Na verdade, sim. — Ele respondeu e ela continuou falando, seus olhos novamente estavam brilhando como um adolescente de 13 anos.

— Ele veio com você? O Paul? Faz muito tempo que eu não falo com ele e... — O sorriso de Bill se desfez. — O que foi?

— Ele saiu da Microsoft... Ele tem câncer. — Naquela época era uma doença muito difícil de tratar então o coração de (Y/N) se partiu em pedaços. Nunca mais reencontraria o antigo amigo? Gates percebeu o quão triste ela estava e tentou mudar de assunto.

— Eu pensava que tivesse deixado a tecnologia de lado a muito tempo... — Ela riu. Aquilo só poderia ser uma obra prima do destino e não pensou duas vezes antes de continuar a falar. — Bom, se você estiver livre eu acho que a gente pode sair e... — Disse rápido antes de perceber que seu crachá não era de convidada e sim de acompanhante.

— Eu já tenho... acompanhante. — Sua voz ficou um pouco mais baixa e os olhos do outro perderam o brilho.

— Então esse é seu tipo...? Nerds programadores? — Tentou aliviar um pouco da tensão e felizmente conseguiu um sorrisinho.

Antes que ela conseguisse soltar um "deixa de ser besta" como falavam durante a adolescência, um outro homem estava ao seu lado. Era mais alto que o loiro e também mais encorpado, aquele era Steve Jobs. Deu um selinho rápido em (Y/N) afinal não gostavam de demonstrar muita afeição em público, preferiam guardar para o privado; Bill sabia como era isso, ela era muito mais ousada quando estavam no privado. Ela e Jobs começaram a sair quando ela chegou na Califórnia, estavam juntos desde então.

— Steve Jobs. — Foi se apresentar, apertando a mão do outro.

— Bill Gates. — Deu um sorriso simpático mesmo que quisesse estrangula-lo. — Então ele é o seu namorado?

Era o adversário dele. Sua ex namorada estava namorando o presidente da empresa rival a sua — mesmo que daqui alguns meses formassem uma cooperação para o desenvolvimento do Macintosh. Um silêncio se instalou no ar justamente por Jobs não saber o porque da tensão, nunca haviam conversado sobre ex namorados.

— Eu tenho uma reunião agora, você vem? — Steve perguntou para a namorada e ela afirmou com a cabeça.

Estavam indo embora e provavelmente não se viriam durante bastante tempo então decidiu se despedir da forma apropriada. Com um beijo no rosto. Ele deu uma leve virada e o beijo foi perto de sua boca mas não perto demais para que o clima ficasse estranho ou algo do tipo, mas ele sentiu seu coração disparar.

— Nos vemos algum outro dia... — Ela disse antes de dar um sorriso, segurar a mão do atual e ir embora.

Ele passou o dia lembrando daquela pequena conversa e do beijo que pegou de raspão. O sorriso foi o pior: era como aquele pedido de quando terminaram, quase como se estivessem trazendo todos os sentimentos à tona novamente. Ele nunca conseguiria amar outra pessoa que não fosse ela, ela também não conseguiria mas a vida os levou a caminhos diferentes. 


	5. December 1982

Depois de pular de emprego em emprego, Janis finalmente se estabilizou como assessora de imprensa da empresa ascendente Apple. Ela sabia como controlar a mídia e sabia falar bem, mas não apenas por isso trabalhava para a Apple, ela tinha ótimas ideias para desenvolver os computadores.

O desenvolvimento do Macintosh havia começado em 1979 com Jef Raskins mas agora já estava nas mãos de Steve Jobs desenvolver essa obra prima que mudou a industria tecnológica para sempre. Foi (Y/N) que conseguiu a visita de Jobs na PARC, onde pode ver que a empresa Xerox desenvolvia uma tecnologia de interface gráfica e ficou simplesmente deslumbrado. Agora ele já tinha uma ideia do que fazer: um computador pessoal que acabasse com as vendas da IBM, que funcionasse bem e tivesse uma interface gráfica. Mas o que faltava? O software. Foi assim que teve a ideia de chamar a Microsoft para ajudá-los.

— Preciso que consiga o número de Bill Gates. — Steve disse para a assessora de imprensa, no caso, sua namorada. Ela tinha muitos contatos e poderia facilmente arranjar o número dele.

As vezes, tarde da noite, Jobs se lembrava da estranha conversa que haviam tido meses antes. Pensava que eles provavelmente tinham um passado mas não ligava de verdade, sabia que se estavam juntos, ela não o trairia. Estava mais preocupado em desenvolver o hardware dos computadores e terminar o Macintosh dentro do tempo. Quando Gates e Jobs conversaram, decidiram que iriam fazer o Macintosh juntos e o resultado não poderia ter sido melhor: foi considerado por muito um dos mais geniais da indústria e como um marco para o futuro. Entregaram-no em janeiro de 1984.

— Para criar um novo padrão é necessário algo que seja mais do que um pouco diferente. É necessário algo que seja novo de verdade e verdadeiramente capte a imaginação das pessoas... e o Macintosh, de todas as máquinas que eu já vi é a única que faz isso. — Bill Gates falou na apresentação do computador. Por mais que Janis tivesse sorriso com o sorriso de Jobs, era para o outro que seus olhos estavam brilhando.

Houve uma pequena festa após a demonstração do computador, juntando pessoas influentes e investidores. Mas a noite foi passando e alguns iam embora, restando apenas bebida e alguns dos funcionários da Apple e da Microsoft. Foi então, no auge da alegria e da bebida, que Jobs teve a melhor ideia para terminar a noite: um threesome com sua namorada e Bill Gates.

Aconteceu exatamente o que você leu, sem reclamação de nenhuma das partes. Por não ser o primeiro sexo a tres que Jobs fazia, ele teve que guiar os outros dois sobre o que cada um faria e pode ter certeza que aquela foi a melhor decisão de sempre. Os três tinham uma sintonia incrível e poderiam fazer aquilo para sempre; as vezes a olhares de Gates e Janis se cruzavam e ambos se sentiam como adolescentes novamente, aquilo realmente mostrava o quanto de química eles ainda tinham.

Para o loiro, o pior foi o final: vê-lá agarrada com Jobs. Eles namoravam a 3 anos e de fato o outro havia sugerido o threesome apenas para agrada-la; então juntou suas coisas e saiu do local antes que a situação ficasse estranha. No outro dia, Janis foi atrás de Bill e fez de tudo para que a conversa não fosse inconveniente.

— Eu não consegui o número do Paul, vocês ainda tem contato...? — Ela perguntou, se aproximando enquanto ele pegava suas coisas do escritório em que montou durante a fabricação do Macintosh.

— Eu devo ter... — Ele começou a revirar alguns papéis. — Acho que por aqui...

— Eu sinto saudade dele. Você lembra quando ele embebedou a gente? Nos tínhamos 16 anos, quem acreditaria? — Riu. A partir daí começaram a falar sobre o passado como se fossem duas crianças animadas, alguns olhos brilhantes poderiam ser percebidos mas passavam tão discretos.


	6. November 1985

Os olhos de Jobs estavam vidrados na tela azul do computador, havia um grande "MICROSOFT" escrito indicando a marca e em baixo, um pouco menor, escrito "Microsoft Windows Version 1.00". Ao abrir, o sistema era incrivelmente parecido com o software desenvolvido para o Macintosh. Steve sentia que estava forçando sua mandíbula de tanto força-lá por raiva: Bill Gates havia roubado seu software.

— Como conseguiram isso? — Perguntou, num tom de voz monótono.

— Chegou ontem. Pré beta, é claro mas... — Antes que o interno conseguisse terminar de falar, um assistente continuou.

— Uma imitação descarada. — A sala cheia de pessoas ficou em silêncio até que se ouviu a respiração funda de Jobs.

— Liguem pro Bill Gates. Agora. — Terminou e todos que estavam lá saíram andando, o intuito número um era encontrar o número do adversário e fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

Agora todos já haviam voltado a fazer seus trabalhos normais enquanto Jobs circulava em sua sala; gostava de andar enquanto falava e por isso teve de segurar o suporte e se preocupar em não se enrolar no fio.

— Vamos deixar isso bem claro, Bill, pra que quando eu tiver terminado você possa enxergar através desses óculos grossos pretensiosos seu criminoso psicopata sem criatividade! — Ele respirou fundo. — Você roubou meu software e eu posso provar isso na justiça! E eu vou te processar por cada centavo que você já ganhou e vai ser a missão da minha vida garantir que você nunca NUNCA mais ganhe um dólar na qual eu não fique com 90 centavos!

Ele estava furioso e ficava até tarde da noite fazendo contas e procurando informações sobre o processo que ocorreria em pouco tempo. As vezes Janis acordava quatro horas da manhã, ia até a sala e se deparava com um abajur ligado, no chão, e muitos papéis espalhados enquanto o namorado visava cada um deles. Uma vez ela se sentou ao seu lado enquanto ele falava e quando viu as lágrimas formarem em seu rosto, o abraçou.

— Eu perdi o Wozniak. Eu perdi a venda do Macintosh. Eu perdi a Apple. Eu perdi tudo... — Falava entre os soluços, nunca havia conseguido se abrir com ninguém do jeito que havia feito com ela.

— Você não me perdeu. Eu to aqui com você até o fim. — Quando disse essas palavras ela realmente acreditava que aquilo duraria para sempre, que estaria junto a ele nos momentos bons e nos ruins. Quando estava com Jobs, era como se Gates não existisse.

Dentro de um mês, eles noivaram. Ela se lembra de como seu coração bateu forte e a sensação incrível de ser pedida em casamento pelo homem que estava amando. Quando era adolescente, sonhava que o homem seria Bill e que iriam passar o resto de suas vidas juntos como um conto de fadas bem contado, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Desde o threesome que Jobs havia organizado, não haviam conversado mais e o mais próximo que ela ficou da Microsoft foi conversando e recriando laços com seu ex melhor amigo Paul Allen. Janis foi demitida da Apple por acharem que ela poderia vazar informações para o companheiro, então ela começou a trabalhar para uma empresa de jornalismo perto de Palo Alto. Não muito tempo depois, talvez uns sete ou oito meses, se casaram: não foi uma festa grande e com muitos convidados, foi algo simples e de coração que mostrava o quanto os dois estavam felizes com a relação que já durava quase cinco anos. Alguns rostos como Steve Wozniak — aposentado da Apple — e Paul Allen — aposentado da Microsoft — puderam ser vistos, mas nada de Bill Gates que foi simplesmente proibido de chegar perto do evento por causa da briga que Windows ganhou no tribunal.

Enquanto isso, um novo rosto família aparecia na vida de Gates — que agora havia acabado de se tornar um bilionário. O loiro conheceu Melinda French em 1987 em um evento cerimonial da Microsoft em Nova York; ela havia acabado de se tornar bacharel em Ciência da Computação e economia pela Universidade de Duke.

Eles não podiam estar tão separados quanto nesse momento.


	7. December 1990

Janis virou um exemplo de mãe para Lisa, a filha que Jobs demorou para assumir; mas o relacionamento deles estava esfriando cada vez mais. O único momento em que eles ainda sentiam a química era no sexo, então sempre que brigavam acabavam indo resolver os problemas na cama — mas convenhamos que não era o melhor método pois nunca saiam do lugar. As conversas estavam cada vez mais estranhas e não se entendiam de jeito nenhum, até que realmente resolveram sentar e falar sobre.

— Eu conheci uma pessoa e... Olha, eu prometo que não te traí nem nada mas... — Ele começou, segurando a mão da outra.

— Eu sei que não traiu. — Janis sorriu e ele passou a mão em seu rosto.— Eu confio em você.

Eles se separaram amigavelmente um mês depois — mas ela ainda continuava visitando a "enteada". Em março do ano seguinte ele se casou com Laurene Powell, por incrível que pareça ela até chegou a comparecer ao casamento por causa da proximidade dos dois. Falando em relatar amizades, Janis também voltou a ter contato com seu ex namorado e melhor amigo Bill Gates. No momento ele estava namorando Melinda e sinceramente a situação não poderia estar melhor pois, como Janis um dia viveu, sentia que aquela seria sua futura esposa.

Janis vivia entre Seattle e Palo Alto, vivendo entre seus amigos e ex paixões Gates e Jobs. Foi entre os anos de 1991 e 1993 que voltou a ocupar o lugar de melhor amiga de Bill mas por prezar em manter uma amizade saudável com Steve, preferiu não mexer em nada que envolvesse a Microsoft. O ano era 1993, precisamente em Abril, quando as coisas voltaram a dar errado: a história estava sempre acontecendo pela metade, enquanto Bill estava solteiro a outra estava namorando e depois o inverso aconteceu; a mesma coisa acontecia com as informações, enquanto Paul Allen sabia que a mulher guardava sentimentos por Bill, Warren Buffet sabia sobre os sentimentos do bilionário pela ex namorada. Na noite passada ela havia decidido oficialmente que assim que Gates voltasse de sua viagem com Melinda, ela iria dizer tudo a ele.

Por uma obra do destino, Warren Buffet teve a incrivel ideia de chamá-la para ir ao aeroporto buscar o até então casal. Aquilo não seria estranho já que Bill e (Y/N) eram melhores amigos... se Buffet tivesse lembrado de contar os detalhes.

— Estou noiva! — Melinda gritou ao entrar no carro. (Y/N) lembrou de como se sentiu ao ser pedida em casamento, era uma sensação maravilhosa de estar com a pessoa que mais gostava no mundo; sabia que deveria apoiar a amiga mas sentiu seu coração pesar.

Aquilo com certeza pegou ela de surpresa. Ele a amava o suficiente para pedi-la em casamento? Então significava que nunca teria chance novamente com o homem de sua vida. Olhou para Bill e deu um sorriso, ele retribuiu. Ela só queria ter ficado em casa mas agora estavam comprando o anel de noivado dos dois. Porque justamente naquele voo ele decidiu pedir Melinda em casamento?

— Eu estive pensando e... Se você casasse de novo, eu tenho certeza que você iria querer que eu fosse o padrinho. — Errado. Ela iria querer que você fosse o marido dela. — Queria que você fosse a madrinha do meu casamento. — O loiro bradou. Quando tinha 16 anos sonhava em usar o vestido branco com ele no altar, não ver outra mulher fazendo isso.

— Sim! Claro! Eu vou ser seu "best men"! — Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto. Ela amava ele e se ele estivesse feliz, ela também estaria.

Nunca pensou como ele deveria ter ficado quando ela se casou com Jobs. Na época os homens estavam brigados então não pode ser chamado a cerimônia e muito menos ser o padrinho. Deve realmente ter sido um soco no estômago ao ver que sua primeira namorada e grande amor de sua vida estar casada com seu inimigo de trabalho; não foi apenas um dia que ele sentiu isso, foram longos 4 anos em que a primeira coisa que ele acordava pensando era em como aquilo doía. Nesse meio tempo ele começou a se afeiçoar a Melinda e engataram num relacionamento, talvez por ele pensar que não tinha mais nenhuma chance com (Y/N). 


	8. December 1993

O casamento aconteceria em uma semana e já estava tudo praticamente pronto, então a mãe de Bill resolveu conversar com ele. Trouxe um velho álbum da família que sinceramente quase já estava com pó de tanto ficar guardado na estante, talvez tivesse sido aberto apenas para enfiar as fotos lá e nunca mais depois, podia ser a primeira vez que estavam realmente vendo-o.

As fotos de Bill pequeno passavam, ele era um loirinho que gostava de se aventurar seja andando de bicicleta ou descobrindo coisas novas. A partir de quando tinha 13 anos, todos as fotos em que o garoto estava acabava sendo acompanhado de Janis e Kent — e depois que ele morreu, apenas de Janis.

— Acho que seu pai estava errado. — Sua mãe começou, passando as fotos do álbum.

— Como assim? — Bill questionou.

— Ele jurava que você iria se casar com Janis. Você sabe... vocês eram praticamente almas gêmeas. Pelo menos ficaram amigos até hoje. — Então fechou o álbum, deixando um pouco da poeira subir e fazendo seu filho dar uma leve tossida.

Sinceramente? Ele ficou o resto do dia pensando sobre o que ela havia falado. E se talvez fosse a escolha errada se casar com Melinda? Sabia que no fundo talvez ainda gostasse da ex namorada mesmo ~achando~ não ter chance nenhuma com ela. Enquanto isso, Janis se encontrava com Paul no café mais próximo a sua casa.

— E você vai fazer isso? — Paul a questionou, ela estava um tanto quieta para a ocasião.

— Vou... É que... Você sabe, não encontrei a hora certa... — Estava insegura, era normal aquilo acontecer justamente pela pessoa que iria se declarar estava noiva.

— Qualquer hora é a hora certa! Você tem que falar "Eu te amo, casa comigo!". Sei que provavelmente não vai acreditar em mim mas eu conheço vocês dois desde que estavam no ensino fundamental e eu posso afirmar com todo meu coração que vocês são o melhor casal que eu já vi. Desde quando você brigou comigo e com o Ric por termos expulsado vocês do projeto da firma, eu consegui ver o brilho nos olhos dele. E essa não foi a única vez, acontecia sempre... sempre que você falava alguma coisa inteligente, resolvia um problema, dava uma ideia, mandava a gente fazer algo... até que começou a se tornar constante e os olhos dele começaram sempre a brilhar quando você entrava na sala mesmo que não tivesse feito nada de importante. Seus olhos também começaram a brilhar mas você sempre negou que isso acontecia... é claro que precisou apenas de um empurrãozinho meu e da maconha pra tomar iniciativa com ele. Vocês foram pra faculdade juntos e continuariam juntos se ele não tivesse escolhido largar tudo pra fundar a Microsoft comigo. Mas eu posso te falar algo? Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, os olhos dele nunca pararam de brilhar quando olha pra você. Ele ainda te ama, eu sei disso, e você ama ainda mais ele.

— Wow... isso foi... wow — Janis realmente estava surpresa com toda aquela declaração de Paul. Talvez devesse mesmo insistir no antigo amor, mesmo que isso custasse tudo o que tinha. — Obrigada...

Agora estava decidida que iria falar de uma vez por toda sobre seus sentimentos. Será que estava sendo egoista? Quer dizer, ela já tinha se casado antes com Steve Jobs e sido bem feliz enquanto durou, estava sendo egoista de não deixar Melinda casar com Bill? Qualquer que fosse a resposta certa ou errada, ela resolveu ir falar com ele. Ele estava animado e quase nem notou que a outra ficava em silêncio procurando o modo e a hora certa de falar... Tudo aconteceu de repente.

— Por que você está tão quiet... — Fora interrompido por Janis com um beijo. Por incrível que pareça ele retribuiu, trocaram olhares.

Ouviram um barulho e se separaram. Por sorte Scott Pallmer não conseguiu ver o beijo e começou a conversar com Bill como se Janis nem ao menos estivesse lá. Isso a deu tempo de sair do local e fingir que nada disso tinha acontecido, talvez tivesse conseguido fingir se Gates não tivesse ido procurá-la em seu apartamento depois.

— Eu não posso ser sua madrinha... — Ela disse, olhando em seus olhos como se fosse algo extremamente íntimo. Ela respirou fundo. — Você não pode se casar com a Melinda...

Mil pensamentos se passavam na cabeça de Bill: ela ainda gostava dele? Eles respirou fundo. Uma semana. Aquilo precisava acontecer uma semana antes do casamento?

— 26 anos. A gente se conhece a 26 anos, Janis. Em 8 desses 26 anos você namorou e até chegou a casar com Steve Jobs. Você teve que esperar eu noivar e praticamente na véspera do casamento vem falar que eu não deveria casar com ela? Você só não quer me perder, eu entendo isso, mas você poderia muito deixar sua insegurança de lado ao invés de fingir sentir algo que não sente.

E saiu. Batendo a porta do apartamento e tudo, alguns vizinhos até chegaram a abrir a porta para saber o que estava acontecendo e presenciaram um Bill Gates enfurecido. Janis de fato desistiu de ser madrinha do casamento e apenas apareceu como uma convidada normal. Já estavam durante a cerimônia quando algo surreal aconteceu...

— E vocês, amigos próximos e familiares de Melinda e Bill, estão aqui hoje para testemunhar a união deles. Prometem amar e apoiar o casamento nos dias que se seguirão? — O padre disse e quando todos responderam "prometo", Janis apenas ficou quieta.

Aquilo era pior do que ela imaginava que seria, talvez Bill não tivesse sentido isso por não ter comparecido ao casamento dela com Jobs mas era um sentimento horrível. Então ela se levantou e tirou tudo que tinha dentro de seu coração, fazendo todos os convidados olharem para ela.

— Eu te amo, Bill. Nunca deixei de amar e jamais conseguiria amar outra pessoa o tanto que eu te amo. Eu amo tudo em você, até quando você grita com os outros e fala "Essa é a ideia mais idiota que eu já ouvi!". Até as coisas que eu odeio em você me fazem te amar. E eu quero você comigo. — Todos os convidados se olhavam assustados e Melinda quase não conseguia processar o que estava acontecendo. — Eu amo você e acho que você me ama também. Você ama?

Sempre que tomamos uma decisão importante, as más decisões e as boas parecem totalmente iguais a princípio. Aquilo poderia ter dado extremamente errado, mas não, os dois saíram juntos do casamento como se eles próprios tivessem acabado de casar. Por sorte, foi a melhor decisão que Janis já tomou em sua vida. E sejamos sinceros que além de Paul e Buffet, até mesmo a mãe de Bill estava sorrindo


	9. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, acho que era apenas isso a fanfic e espero que tenham gostado — mesmo que provavelmente ninguém tenha lido nem um capítulo direito. Estive pensando em fazer um do Steve Jobs também mas acho que ninguém iria ler... fazer o que né?
> 
> Me sigam no Twitter do mesmo jeito, eu juro que meu fc é super legal e tem muito além de apenas Bill Gates e Steve Jobs. @/chillippotts.
> 
> Obrigado por chegarem até aqui!

Se casaram apenas um ano depois do ocorrido e como lua de mel exploraram toda a África e Ásia, nunca pensaram que poderia estar tão felizes. Mas logo as coisas voltaram a piorar: a mãe de Bill morreu e a Microsoft se envolveu num processo antitrust por causa do Internet Explorer. Nesse meio tempo tiveram uma filha e eu posso dizer com certeza: nunca teriam conseguido sobreviver a tudo isso se estivessem casados com outras pessoas.

Em 2018, resolveram fazer um documentário sobre a vida de Bill Gates. Exatamente no segundo episódio pediram uma entrevista à Janis.

— A série é chamada Inside Bill's Brain... — O jornalista começou mas foi interrompido pela risada de Janis. — O que é engraçado?

— É só engraçado. Quer dizer, eu não acho tão interessante estar dentro do cérebro do meu marido. — Ela continuava rindo. — Desculpa, não consigo parar de rir dessa parte.

— Por que está rindo?

— Porque é um caos! Tem tanta complexidade lá dentro. Sinceramente? Eu não iria querer estar naquele cérebro. Tem tanta coisa acontecendo o tempo todo, ele não para e é inacreditável.

Foi exatamente nesse mesmo ano em que seu melhor amigo, Paul Allen, morreu e alguns anos antes, em 2011, seu ex marido Steve Jobs também já havia falecido. Mas ela e seu marido criaram uma fundação sem fins lucrativos que provém de doações privadas e com o principal objetivo a melhoria de condições de vidas nomeadamente na saúde e a luta contra a pobreza.

**Eles não podiam ter vivido uma vida melhor.**

**Author's Note:**

> Quanto tempo falta pra gente se ver todo dia
> 
> Quanto tempo falta pra gente se ver dia sim dia não
> 
> Quanto tempo falta pra gente se ver às vezes
> 
> Quanto tempo falta pra gente se ver cada vez menos
> 
> Quanto tempo falta pra gente não se ver nunca mais
> 
> Quanto tempo falta pra gente se ver e não se reconhecer
> 
> Quanto tempo falta pra gente se ver e nem lembrar que um dia se conheceu


End file.
